


Inktober 25 : A l'assaut de Sidious

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Un vaut mieux que deux, vous l'aurez





	Inktober 25 : A l'assaut de Sidious

Yoda décida de laisser le problème d'Anakin pour plus tard. Bail était au courant et pourrait chercher comment s'en occuper s'ils n'étaient plus là pour le faire.

La priorité était Palpatine, qui disposait des pleins pouvoirs et avait certainement une science du combat supérieure à celle de l'Elu - la puissance brute ne faisait pas tout. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour mettre à bas l'Empereur.

Surtout quand Palpatine se trouva distrait alors qu'il essayait de résister aux yeux de tooka d'Obi-Wan. Yoda réussit à l'avoir par surprise et se réjouit pour l'univers que son ami soit l'un des rares survivants de l'Ordre.

Maintenant restait à voir si Dark Vador était plus résistant que son Maître Sith et que l'ancien Anakin.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
